


A Perfect Day

by Kestrel337



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Silver Fox Saturday, Wedding, Well Groomed, ignores series 3, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel337/pseuds/Kestrel337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick-fic about John and Greg getting married, as part of the 'Well Groomed' Silver Fox Saturday event in celebration of the first same sex weddings in England and Wales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read, not brit-picked
> 
> All disclaimers apply: I don't own any of these characters.

“Time to go, boss. Limo’s here.” Sally waved John off the dance floor, tapping her wrist significantly. 

“Thank God! Who knew Sherlock could dance like that?” John grinned as he came back to the head table.

Together they watched the crowd finishing ‘the twist’. Sherlock and Molly were engaged in a mostly friendly competition to see who could contort themselves closer to the floor, and Dimmock was being helped up from where he’d fallen by several laughing detectives. 

“At least the dance went well.” Greg slung an arm around his husband’s shoulders. “Something had to.”

Sally began steering them toward the DJ platform for the formal farewell. The spotlight hit them as they stepped up to wave at their guests. A burst of feedback was quickly quashed, and the DJ began his announcement. “Ladies and gents, it’s time to bid our happy couple farewell. Greg and John are off on their sex holid…sorry, folks, looks like someone’s been tampering with my notes. They’re off on their honeymoon at a secret destination where I am assured there will be no disasters or accidents whatsoever.” The assembled guests applauded and laughed nervously, a few of them glancing toward the dessert table where a build-your-own sundae bar had been hastily assembled. A few smudges of frosting and chocolate sauce still showed on the carpet. 

“I can’t believe the table collapsed,” John murmured. “You’d think they’d have checked the load limit.”

“I think it was rated for either a cake, or a chocolate fountain. Not both.”

Then the DJ was pulling them forward for the last applause and well wishes of the night. “No bouquet to toss, folks, sorry about that. But here they are, let’s give them a send off!” Party poppers began exploding around the room, cascading confetti and streamers across the dance floor. John and Greg hopped off the stage and walked across the room and out the door. Once the driver closed the door on the darkened passenger compartment, John took up Greg’s hand and began examining his knuckles. “Swelling’s gone down. Bet you’ll be able to get your ring on tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Accidents happen. I’m just relieved that’s all it was; I’ve seen worse from fire doors.” John pressed a kiss to the digits in question, then patted his breast pocket. “And I’ve got your ring right here, safe and sound. I’ll be glad to put it on your finger tomorrow.”

The car drove on, tires hissing on the rain-wet pavement. “It wasn’t the day we envisioned, was it?” Greg looked at John and sighed. 

“Well, aside from a thunderstorm killing the lights during the ceremony, and you getting your hand slammed in the emergency door, and Mrs. Hudson slapping her date and then Sherlock chasing him out of the hall, and the cake table collapsing…it’s been perfect.”

Greg raised both brows skeptically. 

“It was. I got married today, not to the man of my dreams, because my dreams were never that good. Your vows were amazing. I know Molly was crying, and I nearly did too.”

“John. I meant every word.”

“I know. And that’s why today was perfect.”


End file.
